Super Richard n'est pas qu'un connard
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le Geek se sentait mal et ça Richard l'avait compris, Mais la fabuleuse peluche n'avait rien dit. Cela n'était jamais conseillé de rester seul à broyer du noir Alors voilà super Richard qui le sortait de ce cauchemar. Geechard Geek/Richard, cadeau à ma petite Elena chérie !


_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Antoine Daniele et à Mathieu Sommet qui au passage n'a plus intérêt à se couper les cheveux ! Une fois suffis. Long : ok, cours : ok, quasi-chauve : NOOOOOOOOOON ! èwé_

_1er point : Cet os est un cadeau à ma très chère Elena qui m'avait proposée ce couple, ma chère, j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de tes espérances x)_

_2eme point : également, je tiens à remercier ma (nouvelle) bêta, ma femme, (xD) The Insane Jane pour la correction du texte! (étant donné que la dernière a mystérieusement disparue.) Jane est très sadomaso pour vouloir s'occuper de mes textes...N'est elle pas adorable ? x)_

_3eme point : bonne lecture mes petits insectes recouvert de mousse au chocolat !_

* * *

><p>Il se sentait seul dans sa chambre baignée dans l'obscurité<p>

Dont la seule lumière était celle de son ordinateur allumé.

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux clos dont quelques larmes tentaient de s'échapper

Coulant le long de ses joues, pour finir sur son jean bleu délavé.

Son PC s'éteignit, signe qu'il ne l'avait plus touché depuis

Mais cela importait peu le gamer, car c'était ailleurs qu'était son esprit.

Le Geek se sentait seul...  
>Le Geek était seul.<p>

Étant tous occupés, il n'avait osé déranger ses congénères

Car certains travaillaient, et d'autres s'amusaient à leur manière...

On avait toqué à sa porte, mais cela n'avait guère fait bouger le petit adolescent.

« Avec Antoine on va se promener, alors enferme toi à clé ! » avait déclaré Mathieu joyeusement

Un long soupir à peine audible brisa le silence pendant quelques instants

Porte fermé ou non, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le plus important,

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée se fermer,

Ni celui des clés dans la serrure, qui pendant un temps l'inquiétait de devoir se retrouver seul avec le pervers dévergondé.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Il s'imaginait, jouant à un quelconque jeu vidéo avec ses compagnons,

Tous unis, rigolant, passant un bon moment entre garçons.

Mais il était lucide, cela ne serait jamais d'actualité,

Et il sentit quelque chose de doux, qui essayait de le taper au niveau du pied.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sortant de ses réflexions, et découvrit avec stupéfaction,

Le fidèle compagnon du petit-ami de Mathieu, le célèbre et grand Richard le chien, tentant d'attirer son attention.

D'un ton morne il s'excusa auprès de la peluche, essuyant ses yeux bouffis.

Richard pencha la tête sur le coté, et finalement dit :

«-Tu n'as rien trouvé d'excitant, qui pourrait te faire passer du bon temps ?

-Non, malheureusement.»

Le no life avait doucement rigolé,

Il était habitué au clébard, et à sa manière de parler,

Il lui rappelait son cher acolyte, le Patron,

Mais en bien moins méchant, et beaucoup plus mignon.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Des bières, c'est pas facile à attraper quand on n'a pas de bras.»

Le Geek s'était levé de sa chaise tout en fermant son ordi,

Avait replacé correctement sa casquette sur sa tête, et sourit.

Pieds nus, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, osant s'aventurer hors de son repère,

Suivit de près par Richard, qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrière.

Il se hâta lorsqu'il aperçut le frigo ouvert,

Et saisit dans un bac tout en haut, une, puis après réflexion, deux bières.

Il referma la porte et saisit un décapsuleur, libérant les bouteilles de leurs geôliers,

Et donna le breuvage à la peluche qui descendit plusieurs gorgées.

Hé, c'était une peluche vivante, vous n'avez pas à être choqué.

Peluche qui ne s'empêcha pas de roter.

Le Geek ne fit pas attention à cela, et but aussi une gorgée de sa boisson,

Retournant dans sa chambre d'un pas mollasson.

«-Petit.

-..Oui ?»

Richard avait la tête levée et le fixait de son œil obscur.  
>Le Geek se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux azurs.<p>

«-Richard le grand désire que tu le divertisse !»

Le Geek souleva un sourcil, il était pessimiste.

«-Pardon ?

-Excuse acceptée, maintenant jouons.

-...»

Richard était bizarre. Très farfelu.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il tenait de son maître le grand touffu?

Il hocha des épaules, baissa la tête avant de s'agenouiller,

Prenant dans sa main droite, Sa Majesté le canidé,

Qui avait ordonnée de jouer au dernier GTA sur console, et pas sur PC.

Étant obligé, le gamer avait accepté

Et celui-ci était plus qu'intrigué,

Se demandant comment il allait se débrouiller.

Il avait donné une manette à Richard, prenant la seconde et lançant le jeu.

Et à son grand étonnement, le chien n'était pas que vicieux.

Il devait l'admettre, le Roi était doué.

« Salope », « petite pute » ou bien « Sale chienne » furent les mots les plus répétés,

Par le doudou pendant la partie, alors qu'il explosait ses ennemis jurés.

Et sur les lèvres du Geek était apparu un grand sourire amusé.

Les deux mâles avaient continué de s'occuper,

Soi en jouant aux jeux vidéos, soi en prenant le thé,

Idée du plus petit, avec un hippie très défoncé s'étant joint à eux,

Le Geek s'était sentit heureux,

Et le reste de la journée fut tout aussi plaisant,

Son compagnon s'étant invité à passer la soirée avec l'adolescent.

Et lorsque les deux individus s'étaient endormis,

C'est dans les bras du Geek, contre son torse, que reposait son premier ami.

End

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaa pluie de cœur/

je me suis lancé un petit challenge en faisant tout cela en rime, et etrangement, je l'ai écrit assez vite ! (j'avais eu une première idée mais au final elle était pourris)

tiens au faite, cheres amies, lisons un commentaire que j'ai reçu dernièrement pour « Lapin fouettard »

"Mlle O: comment ose tu faire des scène de sexe aussi dégoûtante, t'est qu'une connasse, Mathieu et Antoine te descendrais tellement si il voyaient ce que tu faisait sur eux ! Pauvre tâche !"

Comment j'ose faire des scène de sexe ? Ho mais c'est simple, comme ça : Mathieu pénétra son amant dans la plus grande délicatesse et se déhancha aussitôt en lui, sous les réclamation d'Antoine, qui répétait à mainte reprise « Encore..Encore Mathieu...plus fort eeenh...» haletant, caressant la chevelure un brin mouillé par la chaleur.

Ça te va comme démonstration ou tu en veux plus ?

Poursuivons, je ne suis pas une connasse voyons, je suis un monstre. Je suis un escargot zombie bourrée ! Ce n'est pas pareil.

Pour terminé,Mathieu et Antoine sont au courant des fiction gay sur eux et ils s'en foutent. Bien qu'il doivent être un peu gênée ils se marrent sur ça, sinon, cela ferais longtemps qu'il l'aurait dit et que les yaoist aurait cessé d'écrire sur eux. (quoi que...)

En ce moment une amie est entrain d'écrire du sexe sur moi et ma "femme", et je l'attend avec grande hâte ! Pourquoi ? Ça m'amuse. Alors ce que je te conseille maintenant c'est de fermer ta gueule, d'être moins conne et d'ouvrir tes yeux et ton cœur.

Bon j'efface ou je le garde ce commentaire ? J'dois avouer qu'il ma bien fait marrer !

Et ensuite...j'vais voir à quoi je m'attaque !

A très bientôt mes chéries :D / tout plein de cœur par millier/ Bisous !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
